


Desperate Times/Desperate Measures

by ShadowSpires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Claiming, M/M, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, irredemable porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Rex hasn't seen Cody in over a month, war and star systems between them, and so he isn't overly surprised when he finds himself pinned to a wall in an out of the way corridor less than a half hour after coming aboard the Negotiator. It wasn’t like he had gone wondering in the least active part of the ship for a reason, or anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually supposed to be part of the shifter-verse I’ve been taunting the-last-hair-bender with, though that’s not obvious from this bit. This is just unadulterated Cody/Rex porn ;)  
> Also available on tumblr [ here.](http://shadow-spires.tumblr.com/post/152501791969/desperate-timesdesperate-measures)

Rex hasn't seen Cody in over a _month,_ war and star systems between them, and so he isn't overly surprised when he finds himself pinned to a wall in an out of the way corridor less than a half hour after coming aboard the Negotiator. 

It wasn’t like he had gone wondering in the least active part of the ship for a _reason,_ or anything. 

Cody's mouth is on his, hungry; heat and teeth and _desperation,_ hands working at the latches of his armor almost frantically. 

"Fuck, vod, I kriffing missed you, too long,” is panted out against his mouth and Rex would agree if he could find the breath to do so, lost in a high whine when Cody shifts to nipping along the column of his throat instead, sucking heat-slick marks into his neck that smart and burn, then wash with cold when Cody moves on, leaving a trail of heat and cool down his neck. 

When Cody’s attentions are halted by the collar of his blacks, Rex gathers his scattered wits enough to try to reciprocate the rapid dismantling of his armor. Cody snarls at him instead, abandoning his efforts to catching Rex’s hands and pin them above his head, transferring them to be held with only one of his own. 

Leaning hard against Rex’s wrist, Cody presses his forehead against Rex’s, meeting his eyes squarely, need blazing in them, the gold reduced to a thin ring around pupils blown enormous with desire. 

"Later," Cody demands. "Right now, you're _mine._ ” 

He leans harder, pressing the weight of himself into the grip on Rex’s wrists, letting the other feel the implicit command to _stay,_ holding his eyes. 

Heat blazes through Rex from that contact, the restraining grip, and he flexes against it just to feel the hold refuse to give, to bloom on the edge of pain as Cody holds him fast. 

“Always, Cody,” Rex tells him, lets his hands go lax in that grip, lets his voice sink and rumble with truth and pleasure before Cody kisses him again, and finishes unlatching Rex’s codpiece and thigh armor with one hand, tossing each piece to the floor with a clatter that ratchets up the heat and anticipation flooding through Rex, while Cody keeps kissing him, hot and distracting. He breaks away to breathe heavily against Rex’s neck when he moves to working his hand under the waistband of Rex's pants, leaving Rex to bite hard at his lips to choke down a cry, moans no longer stifled by his partner’s mouth. 

Cody wraps his hand around Rex's erection without even bothering to remove his gloves, stroking him fast and just perfectly on the right side of too rough for how long they've been apart, teeth and lips and tongue going back to working his neck and leaving marks scattered in his wake as he shoves Rex off the precipice of his arousal so quickly it would be embarrassing if Cody's actions left any room for thoughts beyond _yes,_ and _more,_ and _kriff, kriff, kriff,_ as his fingers suddenly switched to teasing across the head of Rex's cock, unexpected gentleness a shock that tipped him over the edge that the rough strokes had been working him towards. 

He comes with a cry he couldn't control, spilling out over Cody's hand as Rex collapses, panting, against the wall, knees weak but pinned securely in place by Cody's weight against him as the Commander shoves in against him, hard plates of armor uncomfortable but familiar against him as his mate presses against every inch of him he could, a heavy weight pressing him into the wall behind him hard enough to shorten his breath in a way that spins honey drops of arousal through his veins. 

His knees go weaker when Cody brings his now filthy hand up between them, Rex's cum streaking pale across the blacks of Cody's gloves before Cody brings the hand to his mouth and licks it off, sucking his fingers into his mouth, smirk stretching his lips around them as he holds Rex’s eyes. 

"Fuck, _vod_ ," Rex whines, staring wide eyed at the spectacle and already feeling arousal blazing through him again. _Force bless overactive metabolisms,_ he thinks vaguely, tugging to free his hands.  "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what--?" 

Cody releases him immediately when he indicates his wish have his hands free, but shakes his head when Rex goes to undo Cody's armor enough to get at the erection he knows his _riduur_ has to be sporting, cutting off his words with a kiss. 

"Long. Fucking. Month," He declares, pulling just slightly away, a slightly wild look around his eyes. "I've got 10 minutes to get us both to a briefing that will answer most of those questions, Rex and I will be walking into that briefing room with the taste of you on my tongue or I will actually kill someone." 

He drops to his knees before Rex can do more than blink in astonishment at him, yanking his blacks open and sucking his hardening cock into his mouth, pinning Rex's hips to the wall with his hands, one hand sticky with spit and cum and oh force Rex is going to have to walk into the briefing like this and hope no one notices. 

" _Kriff_!" Rex swears, burying his hands in his mate's hair and tugging hard explicitly for the moan and edge of teeth it gets him, slamming his head back against the wall as the vibrations roll through him. 

It takes longer this time, before Rex is breathing in a whining pant, trying to keep the noise down but not succeeding at all -- but not by much. Cody is _good_ and determined, messy and slick. 

He knows just what gets Rex going, how to prolong the pleasure until Rex is screaming, and, right now, how to drive him towards his release without mercy, the lips stretched around Rex’s cock starting to darken from the abuse, staring up at him with eyes that burn with hunger and love as he swallows him to the root, lips brushing the nest of curls at his base. 

The is too much for his control. Rex’s hips gives an aborted thrust, and Cody _digs_ his thumbs into the bowl of Rex’s hips in reprimand, yanking a hitching cry out of the blond’s mouth, nails digging into Cody’s scalp as the pain flares through him, mixing with the feel of Cody swallowing around him, throat tight around his head, the sight of him, fierce and demanding, claiming all of Rex. He tumbles off the edge with a cry, collapsing back against the wall, hardly able to hold himself up. 

Cody lets him collapse and slide down the wall this time, meeting him with a messy, salt-bitter kiss while he works rapidly to tuck Rex back in his pants and put him back in order. 

"What about you?" Rex gets out as he gathers his composure by its frayed threads and manages to haul himself to his feet, extending a hand to draw Cody up from his knees. 

"Not enough time," Cody tells him, pulling him in close for one more kiss, sharing the taste of Rex’s own release, biting one last time at Rex’s lip. "Briefing, now. And later, I am going to fuck you into the bunk until you can't do anything but scream my name." 

Rex shuddered. 

Kriff. 

He was going to have to get through the briefing half hard, smeared with his own cum, neck throbbing from Cody's attentions _and_ carrying the knowledge that his husband was hard in his own armor, with _very definite plans_ for the evening. 

The wicked spark in Cody's eyes told him this was all part of those plans too, and Rex had better hang on for the ride. Rex tossed him a challenging grin in response. 

"We'll see who's screaming later, Cod'ika," he crooned, dropping his voice deliberately into a rumble that always sent a shiver down Cody's spine. Now was no different, and the smirk Cody shot him before he slid his bucket back promised amazing things as soon as they could get away from the briefing.


End file.
